Sabrina The Everafter
by Mickey and Minnie Mouse
Summary: Sabrina (you guessed it!) is turned into an Everafter! How? You'll see! Pairings: Puck/Sabrina. Lots of Puckabrina fluff because they are dating in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

DISCLAIMER: MICHAEL BUCKLEY OWNS ALLLLLL THE SG CHARACTERS... NOT ME :(

The Grimm household woke up to a bloodcurdling jumped up and ran to the room that the horrifying, pain filled scream was coming from.

And they all had the same question. Why on earth was Sabrina screaming?

Puck POV:

As soon as I heard Sabrina's scream I shot off my trampoline and flew to her and the Marshmallow's room door and threw it open. I saw my beautiful girlfriend's eyes scrunched up in pain and the Marshmallow looking at her with concern in her thundered towards the room but I paid no attention to that. I grabbed Sabrina's hand and squeezed it gently. "Grimm? Sabrina? What's wrong?" I asked her gently.

"My back! It UGH! It's killing me!" She managed to scream out through her shouts of despair. My brow furrowed. Her back? The old lady and the old man both appeared at the threshold of the door. "Libeling! What's wrong?!" The old lady asked Sabrina. Marshmallow answered. "She said it's her back..." Just then Sabrina let out a loud, guttural scream and we heard a tearing sound.

Then 2 beautiful iridescent purple blue and green wings popped out of my girlfriends all gasped. Sabrina's eyes widened and then she fainted. I caught her just in time so she didn't fall of the bed. "Granny?" The Marshmallow's voice quavered. "What happened to 'Brina?" She asked old lady shook her head, mystified. "I have no idea libeling... Puck dear, do you know?" I shook my head forlornly."Then we'd better start researching!" Daphne shouted.

Sabrina POV:I woke up in strong, comfy and warm arms and blinked blearily.

"Puck?" I turned to me with a relieved expression. "Grimm! You scared me to death! Never do that again!" He screamed, hugging me tighter. He kissed my temple fiercely. I blushed. "Puck, I had the strangest dream! I dreamt that I had wings!" I said.

He grimaced. "Well you sort of do..." He said. My eyes widened. "Really? How?" I asked curiously.

"That's what we're researching, 'Brina." Daphne explained and I smiled at her. Just then Granny gasped. "I found it! If a full born fairy and a human are together for more than a year, then the human will begin to become a fairy, therefore becoming an Everafter. The new fairy will also likely have incredible magic powers." Granny read from the book. I paled.

Mr. Canis turned to Puck. "Did you know?" He asked harshly. Puck shook his head with a shocked expression. Puck turned to me. "I'm so sorry Sabrina, and I understand if you want to break up with me." He said, wiping his eyes harshly. I moved his hands from his eyes and smiled at him. "It's ok. And why on earth would I ever break up with you?" I asked kissing him softly. We pulled apart and he had this dazed look on his face. I giggled.

"So Granny, what kind of powers will Sabrina have?" Daphne asked bouncing up and down.

Granny shook her head. "I have no idea libeling..."

I clenched my fist. "But I need to know!" I said. Then everyone gasped. "Sabrina! Your hand!" Daphne said.

I looked down at my fist to realize that it was in fire. My jaw dropped. Granny smiled. "Well libeling it looks like you can control some elements." She said.

I closed my eyes and pictured a fountain of water appearing at my feet. When I opened my eyes I saw that my wish had been fulfilled. I put my hand up and lifted it up slowly, the water following the direction of my hand. A smile spread across my face slowly.

Then I pictured a rose in my hand, and when appeared, I tucked it into my sister's hair. She giggled. "What else can you do 'Brina?" She asked.

I felt the wind swirling around me. I looked down to see that I was in a mini tornado. I stopped it and fell to my knees. "This... This is incredible!"

Just then the door opened to show Uncle Jake. He was still searching for Goldilocks so she could wake up dad who would then wake up mom. When I didn't see the blonde beauty trailing after him. I grew angry and then noticed the weather outside. The skies were darkening rapidly and the wind was picking up speed.

Daphne gasped. "Are you doing that Sabrina?" She asked. I was surprised. "Am I?" I asked.

Uncle Jake's jaw dropped when he saw my wings. Granny quickly explained what was going on. Uncle Jake smiled at me.

"I have a surprise for you all! Guess who's here with me?" Just then a blonde girl appeared behind my uncle shyly. "Hi everyone..." She whispered.

We all stared at her. Then Daphne squealed and bit the palm of her hand. "Arf oo eey odiox!?" She asked through her hand.

She looked confused. "I'm sorry... What was that?"

I spoke up for her. "She asked if you were really goldilocks." I explained.

She smiled. "Yes, I am. And I'm here to wake up Henry." She said and the whole family erupted in cheers.

I put my wings in so mom and dad wouldn't be too freaked out when they woke up.

We led her to the room where my parents lay asleep. I gripped Daphne's hand and Puck's as well. He squeezed mine reassuringly. We watched Goldi lean down over my father and kiss his lips gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

STILL SABRINA POV

She pulled up and we watched, holding our breath. Then my father twitched slightly. I walked up to the bed, pulling Puck and Daphne with me. Then I released my hand from Daphne's death grip and lay it on my dad's arm. "Dad?" I asked, a tear slipping down my cheek.

Then I saw his eyes opening blearily. "Worfdsa?" He mumbled.

I screamed with excitement. "Dad! Dad? It's me! It's 'Brina! I'm-I'm here. Please wake up." I said, a torrent of tears washing down my cheeks. My father opened his eyes fully and set up. "Brina? Daffy? Jake? Mom? What?!" He asked. Granny shook her head. "Kiss Veronica quickly." She said and dad leaned down and kissed my moms lips gently. My mom twitched awake and then sat up as well.

"Henry? Wh-? Are we in Ferryport Landing?" Mom asks.

When Daphne nodded dad turned purple with anger.

"WHAT?!" He bellowed. "I never wanted the girls to be here!"

Granny shrunk down slightly at the glare her son was giving her.

"Daddy we had to. You two disappeared and 'Brina and I were sent to horrible foster homes and they said that this was the last one that they could give us with both of us staying together. We couldn't be apart daddy! Brina protected me for 1 1/2 years straight!" Daphne spoke up through her tears.

"Daphne sweetie let the adults handle this. You're only 5." Dad said as if she were a baby.

I winced. Even I knew now not to treat Daphne like a baby. She wasn't mad, really-more like sad and crying. "How could you?" She whispered. "How dare you keep our family a secret? How dare you keep Everafters a secret. How could you?" She whispered, more tears slipping down her face. She turned around and ran to me. I let go of Puck's hand and knelt down to my sisters height. "It's ok Daffy. Dad's being an idiot right now. You're almost 10 not a 5 year old anymore. You're a master of magic and the best sister that I could ever have." I told her. She wiped her eyes and hugged me tightly.

"Love you 'Brina." She whispered.

"Love you more Daffy." I murmured.

When we looked up we saw mom crying and dad staring at us like we were aliens.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"We're leaving." Dad stated, getting out of bed.

I froze. They didn't know that I was an Everafter yet.

Daphne saw the panic on my face and her eyes widened. "Um… daddy that's not the best idea..." She said nervously.

"No Daphne. We are leaving. NOW." He shouted.

Dad never screamed at us.

Daphne and I began crying even more. I hugged her and then I felt arms around both of us. They were as familiar as my own.

Puck.

"Who are you?" dad asked sharply.

Puck didn't respond, instead wiping Daphne and my tears.

He grabbed our hands and gently pulled us to our room.

When we arrived Daphne and I threw ourselves on our bed and cried into our pillows.

Puck sat in between us and spoke soft comforting and gentle words to us.

After a little while I sat up. Daffy was still crying but I saw Puck staring at me intently.

"Are you ok?" He asked me softly.

I shook my head. "I-I know that I wanted to leave before but now... Now I wanna stay. I wanna stay with Granny and Uncle Jake and Elvis and Red and Mr. Canis and Snow and Briar and-and you." I said, my voice getting softer with each name.

He just pulled me close to him and kissed me passionately. And then I knew that Puck would never leave me no matter what happened.

We broke apart due to a scream. I jolted up to see my father glaring at Puck.

"Sabrina Grimm. Who is that?" He asked through gritted teeth. "And why is he kissing you?"

I looked at him like he as insane. "This is Puck. My boyfriend." I stated.

Puck pov

When Sabrina announced me as her boyfriend, I felt tingles through my body. I was so lucky to have such an amazing girl.

"Your what?!" Henry asked.

"My boyfriend, dad." She replied rolling her eyes. There was the Sabrina I knew and loved.

"Sabrina you are 11! Way too young to have a boyfriend!" Her father shouted. Wow he really is out of the loop. Sabrina was definitely not 11 anymore. Me neither.

She looked at him sharply. "I am not 11 dad. You and mom have been asleep for 4 years. I'm 15 now dad."

He kept going on like he didn't hear her. "And, if I'm correct, he's Puck from a Midsummer Nights Dream-therefore he's an Everafter." Sabrina opened her mouth, probably to tell her dad that as of last night, she was an Everafter as well but he continued. "And since he's an Everafter you cannot go out with him. Now hurry. We are leaving." He left then. I looked at my girlfriend, expecting her to be seething, but she was laughing.

"Imagine what he'll think when he realizes that I can't leave the barrier. Then you can do CPR on me like I did to you 4 years ago." I smiled at the memory.

I stood up and held my hand out for her. We walked outside to see the old lady crying along with the marshmallow.

Daphne threw herself at me and I stumbled back. "Uk I doenna oo!" She cried through her tears. I looked at Sabrina helplessly for a translation. "Daffy, I don't wanna go I either. We have Granny, Uncle Jake, Elvis, Mr. Canis, Snow and of course Puck here. We can't leave. And dad is going to realize that when I can't leave the barrier. And if we suspiciously handcuff you to Puck, how will you leave the barrier?" She asked, a sly smile crossing her gorgeous face.

Daphne wiped her eyes and smiled back at her sister. "Okay!" She cried. I pulled out a set of handcuffs and locked them to Daphne and my hands. I swallowed the key and winked at the girls.

Henry led us all to the barrier and then began to push Daphne towards it, but soon noticed the handcuffs.

"Fine. If you won't leave, we'll separate you from your sister. Sabrina. NOW." He shouted, pushing Sabrina roughly out the barrier.

I growled when she hit the floor hard. "Dad!" She cried, surprised. I saw a huge cut from her shoulder to her elbow bleeding. I picked her up as best as I could with one hand. "You okay 'Brina?" I asked her.

She nodded, and then glared at her father. "Sabrina Grimm! NOW." He grabbed her wrist roughly and walked out the barrier. I hear Sabrina's scream as she hit the barrier and fell into the water. I snapped my fingers and my handcuffs with Marshmallow disappeared. I dove in after Sabrina and soon resurfaced with my unconscious girlfriend in my arms.

I leant down, remembering what she did when I had gone through the same thing as her. I pressed my lips to here and breathed into them. I then pushed her stomach gently a few times until she began coughing.

When she opened her eyes she smiled weakly. "I didn't think you would actually have to do CPR on me Fairyboy." She muttered.

I grinned at her then helped her up. She stood up and then leant on me since she was still shaky.

Henry was seething. "Sabrina. What just happened?!" He asked.

"Dad. I'm an Everafter now. Since Puck and I have dated for over a year I have become a fairy." She stated. When he looked like he didn't believe her she let her beautiful wings out.

Her mom and dad's jaws dropped.

Her dad was sputtering then glared at Sabrina. "Fine. Then we'll just take Daphne." He grabbed the Marshmallows hand and started pulling her away.

"Ow! Daddy that hurts!" She cried. I reached forward to grab Daphne's hand but Sabrina beat me to it. She pulled Daphne to her.

Suddenly, a huge light erupted out of Daphne and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sabrina gasped and reached for her, but this time, Henry reached her first.

He grabbed Daphne and started pulling her away, but for some reason the barrier wouldn't let him.

Just then Daphne opened her eyes and let out a huge scream, similar to Sabrina's his morning.

Suddenly, 2 black, white, and pink wings popped between the marshmallows shoulder blades and everyone gasped except for Mr. Canis.

Daphne stood up and immediately ran to her sister. She launched herself at Sabrina and cried into her shoulder. "Daddy hurt me 'Brina." She wailed.

Sabrina rubbed her back soothingly and whispered comforting words to her.

When the Marshmallow calmed down, Sabrina held her at arms length away. "So missy, how do you have wings? Have you been dating a fairy behind our backs?" She teased.

The marshmallow blushed at the accusation and shook her head.

Mr. Canis spoke up. "Because of you, Sabrina dear. Your bond with your sister is so strong that you used some of your magic to turn her into an Sverafter, subconsciously. Now you two are literally a part of one another. If one dies, the other will be near death, but can be healed. If one is hurt the other will have a minor injury compared to the other." He explained.

The Grimm sisters jaws dropped. Then marshmallow squealed and hugged Sabrina tighter. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I love you so much 'Brina!" She said kissing her sisters cheek.

"Love you too daffy."

Henry was slowly turning purple because of how angry he was. I stifled a laugh.

He turned on me furiously. "So this is your fault?!" He demanded. "Because of you my daughters are EVERAFTERS?"

I was slightly confused. Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Dad, I love him remember that..." He twitched.

"You are not allowed to go out with that thing! If you two breakup than I'm sure Sabrina will become human again then Daphne will as well."

I looked at him like he was nuts. "Look I already don't like you because you hurt Grimm and the Marshmallow but now you're telling me to break up with the only girl that I have ever loved and will ever love? You really must be stupid. I GREW UP for her! EVERAFTERS don't usually do that!" I screamed.

He growled and was about to say something, but was cut off by Sabrina jumping on me and hugging the life out of me.

"Oof! Watch it Grimm." I teased her, hugging her back nonetheless.

When she pulled back, there were tears in her eyes. She wiped her eyes furiously. "Did you did you really mean that?" She asked.

I love her but is she serious? Of course! I held her face in my hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "Sabrina Grimm. Nothing that I have ever said in all 4000 years of my life has been truer." This made the girls around us, Veronica marshmallow and the old lady 'aww' slightly and Henry growl.

Sabrina looked at me with tear-filled eyes. Then she kissed me and I felt like I was melting. I was just about in heaven until Henry the Horror ripped us apart.

"SABRINA GRIMM I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN'T DATE THAT IDIOTIC EVERAFTER!" He screamed

She scowled and gripped my hand tighter. "Dad, just in case your blind-I'm an Everafter now also." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure we can undo this so that you aren't an Everafter anymore alright? Where's Jake? If anyone knows how to undo this it's him."

Sabrina growled slightly. "Dad! I don't want to undo this! You go ahead and leave if you want but Daph and I are staying with granny and Mr. Canis and Red and Uncle Jake and Puck. And you can't stop us." She said with narrowed eyes. There was the Grimm I knew and loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE!**

**I THINK I'M GOING TO STOP THIS STORY. I'M REALLY SORRY I JUST DON'T REALLY THINK THAT IT'S GOING ANYWHERE AND SOME CHARACTERS ARE REALLY OOC SO YEAH.**

**I MIGHT REWRITE IT AND STUFF BUT FOR RIGHT NOW ITS BEING DISCONTINUED. **

**SORRY AGAIN! : (**


	4. Chapter 4

**So... I decided to continue the story! Yay! :) Hope you all enjoy. **

**CHAPTER 3: **

Henry POV

Where did my daughter go? Because this rebellious teen is not her. My daughter is obedient. My daughter does not have a boyfriend. My daughter is most definitely not an Everafter. My daughter is not… A disappointment.

I didn't realize that I said all of that out loud, until I saw Sabrina's eyes fill with tears.

"Sa-"

"Don't." She said, running back in the direction of the house.

I saw everyone-I mean everyone-glaring at me.

Jake looked not only angry with me, but also really disgusted, Daphne looked betrayed, Goldi looked surprised, Mom looked disappointed, Veronica… Well she looked pissed off with me. And the kid-Puck-looked about ready to rip my head off.

I began to defend myself, but Veronica's glare shut me up.

It was quiet-an awkward silence-but then Daphne looked up at me. "You made Sabrina cry, Daddy." She whispered.

The truth in her statement hit me hard. I did. I made my daughter cry-I told her that she was a disappointment. How could I?

Without another thought, I ran in the direction that Sabrina had gone moments ago.

Puck POV

I growl when I see him following Sabrina. I go to run after him, but hands pull me back.

I look back to see Veronica. "Let him fix this. I promise that if he makes it worse and hurts her more, then he won't live to see another day. But give him chance to make things right. It might not seem like it, but I could tell that it killed him when he saw her cry."

I look at her, and see that she's telling me the truth.

Sighing, I pull back. I then look and see that Marshmallow looks…

What was it?

Sad? Marshmallow? But… That never happened.

I walk up to Daphne. "Do you want to go get ice-cream Marshmallow? I promise to get you extra marshmallows?" And that put her over the edge.

She may be older, but she was still the same Daphne.

She nodded, and I spread my wings, ready to carry her.

"Wait, can I fly by myself?"

I shook my head. "You shouldn't yet, I have to give both you and Grimm lessons before you can fly yourselves, it's not safe otherwise."

She looked a little disappointed, but hopped in my arms anyways.

We quickly flew to the ice-cream shop that the Snow Queen owned. (AN: IF YOU KNOW WHERE THAT'S FROM I'LL GIVE YOU A SHOUTOUT!)

Daphne eagerly pressed her face to the window.

"Can I have a chocolate and double chocolate chip double scoop with marshmallows, sprinkles and whipped cream, syrup and a cherry?"

I probably barely had enough money, but I let her anyways. She was practically my sister, so I was fine with her wiping me clean of any money. Well sort of.

When she was settled down with her ice cream, the two of us sat at a booth.

She licked her ice cream and then looked at me tentatively.

"What do you think Daddy's going to do?"

I knew that this would come up.

"I don't know Marshmallow, but I promise that you and your sister will always be safe as long as I'm around. Okay?"

"Okay."

After that, we moved on to lighter topics. Daphne kept going on and on about this one girl in her class's new hair cut, and how it didn't suit her at all, but I have to admit that I wasn't completely listening.

Soon afterwards, she finished her ice cream and the two of us flew back to the house.

When we got in, I was shocked to see that Sabrina was wrapped up in her father's arms on the couch, both asleep and smiling peacefully.

I guess Veronica was right.

Sabrina POV (from after she ran)

I couldn't believe it. My own father-he… was disappointed in me?

Everything I did was to make him and mom proud… But I guess I didn't.

When I got home, I threw myself on the couch, sobbing. It wasn't like me at all, but this day has been really sad. I noticed that outside it was raining lightly, because of me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on getting the rain to stop, and it soon did.

"Wow. You really have grown up." I heard a voice say behind me.

I spun around to see my father. Was he…? He was. He was crying.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry 'Brina. I had no right to say that-you're not a disappointment, you are so, so incredible. You've done so much and you've grown up so beautifully. You make me so proud."

Without even thinking, I threw myself in his arms.

"I love you Daddy, and I've missed you so much."

"I love you too sweetheart. And I missed you too."

We hugged for another few seconds before we pulled apart and sat on the couch. He looked at me intently.

"You're so lovely Sabrina, just like your mother."

I blushed. "Thanks Daddy."

"Now tell what kind of trouble you and your sister have gotten in to while you have been here."

"Trouble?" I say innocently.

"Trust me Sabrina-I know you two better than you think I do."

I laugh and begin to tell all of our stories, starting from the giant and ending at today.

He was pale by the end.

"You went through all of that? I'm so sorry I wasn't able to keep you safe 'Brina."

"It's okay daddy, I had Puck."

His face clouded over. "Oh yes. Puck."

I sighed. "Oh daddy, please just let it go. I love him and he loves me, and he's the sweetest guy most of the time. Unless he's pulling pranks, but whatever. And he always keeps me safe. Always."

He groaned. "Then I guess I can't hate him."

I shook my head. "You're right-you can't."

He laughed and pulled me closer to him.

We just laid like that and I soon found myself drifting off, to his steady breaths and the soothing feeling of his hand gently stroking my hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**

**Yay to dawnvixaldi and Bethany Tucker for realizing that the Snow Queen's ice cream shop is indeed from the most incredible show in the universe- ONCE UPON A TIME! Can't wait for Sunday's new episode! **

Sabrina POV (Next day)

I woke up to sunshine streaming through the windows. I begin to stand up, but I'm surprised that arms are wrapped around me, pulling me back down.

I look down to see my father holding me tightly, like I was a little girl again.

I gently remove his hands and walk to my room so I can get ready for the day.

I wash up quickly and begin walking to the kitchen so I can make breakfast.

"Frogface!" I heard. Puck, of course.

"What's up Stinkbag?" I respond, with a teasing nudge in the ribs.

"Are you and the Marshmallow up for a flying lesson today?"

"Sure, why not?" I say, but I was secretly really excited.

"And we should probably go to Faerie soon so you can get some lessons with your powers."

"What?! But your mom does NOT like me, and besides… we live in Ferryport Landing-there's got to be someone here to teach me." I protest.

"Well, it's either Baba Yaga or Faerie, because no one else here really has experience with fairy magic."

"What about… The blue fairy?"

"Maybe… But we'd have to spend a lot of time finding her, and well it'd probably just be safer if you got lessons at Faerie."

I realized that I was probably fighting a losing battle. "Fine."

He smiled and I saw he looked really relieved.

"Why do you look so happy that I agreed?"

"I just don't want something to happen to you."

I blushed, he really could be sweet when he wanted to be.

The two of us walk to the kitchen, where I am surprised that no one has arrived to yet.

"Aw, there's no food yet! Why is the Old Lady not awake?" Puck asked childishly.

"Come down, Stinkpot, I can make something."

He looked kind of surprised, but happy nonetheless.

I hurriedly made some eggs for the two of us-normal eggs, might I add.

"Why are these not blue?" Puck asked.

"Because I used normal eggs-you know Granny's recipes leave something to be desired."

"Yeah, yeah."

The two of us eat in silence, until Puck speaks again.

"Hey if the Marshmallow isn't up yet, I could give you a flying lesson now, and then give her one later." He suggested.

"Sounds great, after all-Daphne will probably take FOREVER to wake up."

"That's true. The Marshmallow does love her sleep."

The two of us quickly finish up our food, and Puck grabs some things from his room, declaring them necessary for a flying lesson.

I quickly write a note saying that Puck and I had left for a flying lesson and that I had my cell phone if anyone needed us.

Puck tosses a knapsack over his shoulders and sweeps me up in his arms. "Hang on Grimm."

I roll my eyes, but do as he says. I know from experience that Puck had no problem with just dropping me sometimes, and if I'm not holding onto him, I could very likely fall to my demise.

Though I doubt he would actually let that happen.

He set me down in a mostly clear field that looked familiar.

"Where are we, Puck?"

"Remember when we first met, when I had my huge throne and all that?"

I nod. "Well we're really near there."

"Cool. So I'm ready to start the lesson!" I say, more excitedly than I thought.

"Calm down Grimm. Now don't freak out… but the way to technically begin flying is to… well fall. You see someone drops you to see if your wings have good enough reflexes to come out on their own and stop you from hitting the ground."

"WHAT?!" I scream. "You have to be joking with me, Puck!"

"Sorry… But I promise-there is no way that I would ever, ever let you fall. Do you trust me?"

I sigh. "Yes. For some absolutely INSANE reason, I trust you."

He scoops me up in his arms again, and flies up high.

I gulp-here we go.

"I'll catch you if you need me to-I promise Grimm."

I nod, and he drops me.

I feel the wind whipping through my hair and my clothes, my eyes screwed shut in fear. I internally beg my wings to come out and save me. And somehow, I feel the falling stop.

Puck must have caught me.

I open my eyes.

Puck is in front of me.

What?

I turn around and see that my wings have caught me.

Puck POV

I'm really glad that Sabrina decided to listen to me about training in Faerie and not with Baba Yaga or the Blue Fairy.

I was really worried that Grimm would fall and that her wings wouldn't catch her, but if that happened I would catch her. I wouldn't let her die-I couldn't let her die.

She was important to me… More important than I care to admit most of the time.

When her wings caught her, she just looked so, so happy and I was so proud of her.

And also, I have to admit-seeing her smile was the most incredible thing that I've ever seen.

The two of us just practiced flying for a few hours, and after all of that was over, I told her we could have lunch-on me.

Of course, I probably didn't have enough money, but she didn't need to know that yet.

We went to the Blue Plate Diner (AN: Is that what it's called?) and the two of us had our first real date in a long, long time.

And thankfully, I had just enough money. Whew.

We went home after eating at the diner to see Daphne looking annoyed.

"Why didn't you take me flying with you?" She demanded.

"Don't worry, Marshmallow-we can go flying now if you'd like. Grimm might even be able to teach you-she's not too shabby. Then again, she did have a spectacular teacher." I boasted.

"Yay! Let's go!" Marshmallow dragged the two of us back outside.

Yay-another lesson. Wish me luck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:**

Sabrina POV

I watch Daphne learning the basics of flying from Puck with a lingering feeling of melancholy once I realized how old my sister was. That she was growing up.

"Grimm!" Puck called from the sky.

"Yeah Snotface?" I respond, leaning back on the grass, picking blades.

"You okay? You look upset." He said, coming down lower to see me closer.

"I'm fine, I just realized that Daph really is growing up. I mean, I knew it-I told dad that she wasn't a little kid anymore, but a part of me misses that Daph that was little and depended on me." I reply honestly, not meeting his eyes.

"Trust me Grimm, she'll never stop depending on you and loving you." He said, laying his hand on top of mine.

"Thanks Puck." I say, kissing his cheek chastely.

"'Brina! Look! I'm flying!" I hear Daphne call excitedly.

I look up, squinting at the bright sunlight to see that she definitely is flying.

"That's great Daffy! Be careful though!" I remind her.

"I will, don't worry!" She called, nearly running into a tree. "Oopsie Daisy!" (AN: I LOVE YOU IF YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS FROM!)

"Seriously Daph, be careful!" I call worriedly.

"Marshmallow I think that's enough with flying for today." Puck yelled, and I could see the disappointment on her face.

"Okay." She said meekly.

She lands, very unsteadily, and I sigh, relieved. Now I don't have to worry, because she is firmly on the ground.

"Let's go back inside." Puck says, jogging to the door and opening it.

"WE'RE BACK!" Daphne yells.

Right into my ear.

Thanks Daph.

I hear footsteps walking down the stairs.

"How did the lesson go, girls?" Mom asked, but it looked like her mind was elsewhere.

"Great!" Daphne replied enthusiastically.

"That's fantastic!" She said. "Listen girls, we are having a family meeting in a few minutes. Meet us in the sitting room." She said.

Daphne and I are confused, but nod anyways.

Puck begins walking upstairs, but I grab his sleeve. "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs…" He said as if it were obvious.

"Didn't you hear mom? Family meeting in a few minutes." I say, tugging his sleeve so he would follow me.

"Family. That doesn't include me." He mumbled.

My eyes widened. Did he really think that? "Of course it does, Puck. You might as well be family, because of how many times you've saved us."

Daphne pipes up as well. "Yeah, and you're Pucktastic, so that's a plus."

He grinned and all of us begin to walk to the sitting room.

Uncle Jake, Granny, Red, and Mr. Canis are all in the sitting room, and Dad comes soon after.

"Why did Ronnie call us in here?" Uncle Jake whined.

Dad shrugged. "I have no idea." Then he turned to us. "How was your… flying lesson, girls?" He asked.

I knew that Daph and I being Everafters was still a little surprising to him, but I was really happy that he was okay with it now.

"Great, Daddy." Daph responded, beaming

We all talk amongst are selves for a minute or two, when finally mom arrives in the room.

Her is disheveled and her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I ask, immediately rising to my feet and walking over to her.

She takes a deep breath.

"I have to tell you all something."

"What is it, Veronica dear?" Granny asked gently.

"Well… The day that Henry and I were put under the sleeping curse… I was about to tell him something."

"Tell me what?" Dad asked curiously.

"Well… I was pregnant, or still am."

Everyone's jaws (including mine) fell and we all stared at her.

"WHAT?!" Dad shrieked.

"Yeah. And I don't know what happened to the baby now, because of the curse." Her voice was at the volume of a whisper now, and tears were streaming down her face.

Dad squeezed her hand tightly.

"Listen Veronica, first thing tomorrow morning we're going to go to the hospital and see if the baby is still…" He didn't want to say 'alive' and I don't blame him.

Mom nodded her head, still looking really upset.

"Okay."

TIMESKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING

Dad woke me up early, and gave me the difficult task of waking up Daphne.

"Dad, come on! You know that waking Daffy up is like a 5 person job!" I protest.

He looks at me apologetically. "Sorry 'Brina."

"Thanks Dad." I mumbled.

I turned to my sleeping sister.

I first tried just telling her to wake up, which obviously didn't work. Then I tried shaking her a bit, which still didn't work.

I had to take drastic measures.

"Daphne." I whispered in her ear. "I think Granny has breakfast ready."

Her eyes open rapidly.

"Breakfast?" She asked.

I should have known that that was the only way to wake up my darling sister.

"I don't know, but I had to get you up somehow." I respond, shrugging.

She looks upset, but begins to get ready anyways.

The two of us quickly get ready and go downstairs to see that Granny did actually have breakfast ready.

Daphne immediately makes herself a plate with a wobbling stack of green pancakes with bright pink syrup, a side of purple eggs and of course… A glass of blue orange juice.

I, on the other hand, butter a few slices of toast (REAL TOAST-NOT THE TURQUOISE STUFF) and eat that.

Everyone comes down and sets their plates as well.

I'm quick to realize that dad did the same thing I did-he didn't touch any of Granny's… exotic meals.

Puck, like Daphne, filled his plate to the brim with all of Granny's most colorful food, making me grimace slightly.

Mom didn't touch any food. She was staring blankly ahead.

We all eat quickly, and then walk outside, ready to go to the hospital.

"Should we fly?" Puck asked.

Dad thought for a second. "Yeah, you three can fly, and the rest of us will go in the jalopy." He said. "But PLEASE be careful." He begged.

"We'll be fine, dad." I said, kissing his cheek.

Puck, Daphne and I launch into the air and wave at our family.

We make it to the hospital quickly, and only have to wait a little bit for the rest of the family to come.

Mom gets brought into a room, where a nurse examines her for a bit.

She's almost shaking because of her nerves.

The nurse allows us into mom's room and turns to us, shuffling papers as she did so.

"So Veronica, I understand that you were pregnant, then was put under a sleeping curse." The nurse clarifies.

"Yes, is my baby still alive." Mom asks, in a pleading tone.

The nurse turns to us and gives us her answer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6:**

STILL SABRINA POV

Previously:

_"Yes, is my baby still alive." Mom asks, in a pleading tone. _

_The nurse turns to us and gives us her answer. _

"Yes."

Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief in unison.

My mom looked like she was going to cry because she was so relieved.

"Oh-Oh thank goodness." She breathed, a tear making its way down her face.

"But the curse did slow down the growth of the baby, so now you're about 4 months along, which means that you'll start to show pretty soon."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Dad asked.

"It's a boy." The nurse said, smiling widely at us all.

"Aww! I'm so excited!" Daphne said, and bit the palm of her hand hard.

"A boy, huh… I guess I'll have to teach him all my tricks." Puck said cockily.

I looked at him warily. "Tricks?" I asked.

"Well yeah. How to woo the ladies, how to pull the best pranks, how to convince the old lady that you don't need to be clean…" He rambled on.

"Um… No." I said, stopping him in the middle of yet another 'trick' he would teach my brother.

"Huh?"

"No. You're not going to corrupt my brother, Puck." I warn.

"Bu-"

"No." I say in a warning tone.

"Fine." He said, sounding like a little kid.

"Thank you for stopping that before your father did." My mom said dryly, pointing to my father so we could gauge his reaction.

He was glaring at Puck and smiling at the news of the baby at the same time. It was weird to say the least.

Daphne was dancing around happily. "We're getting a new baby brother, we're getting a new baby brother!"

I laughed and paused her. "You know what this means Daph?"

She looked at me confused.

"You're not going to be the youngest anymore." I reveal, and her eyes widen.

Her smile was shining so bright at the news that all of us couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not going to be the youngest anymore! That's gravy!" She said.

"Thank you, very much." My mom said to the nurse, voice genuinely full of appreciation.

"It's not a problem at all." She replied with an easy smile.

"Let's go back home and celebrate!" Uncle Jake announced.

We all cheered, and Daphne, Puck and I fly into the sky, telling everyone that we'd meet them at the house.

We arrive a bit before they do, but I had forgotten my keys so we just stayed on the porch until everyone else arrived.

"We stopped by the Snow Queen's shop and got ice cream for everyone!" Granny said and all of us immediately ran to get some.

As we all licked our ice cream, mom came and sat next to me and Daphne.

"So where do you kids go to school?" She asked, trying not to let her chocolate cone drip.

"Snow is the principle of a school here that we all go to. But technically, it's summer still so the year hasn't started yet." I explain.

"So we'll be able to see our kids off to their first day of school for the first time in a long time?" Mom asked, looking very pleased.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, blushing.

"So what grades are you all going to be in? This is so disorienting! Having both of you being so much older then you were when we last saw you!"

"Well I'll be in 10th, and so will Puck. Daph will be starting 6th this year."

"6th and 10th grades! We've missed so much." Mom said, in a disappointed voice.

"It's okay mom, you're back now, and that's what really matters." Daphne says.

Mom turned to Puck after a moment. "You know what's strange? I'm good friends with your mother, and she never, ever mentioned you growing up from the 11 year old boy she remembered." Mom prodded.

Puck blushed slightly. "Yeah well… After I met Grimm, I sort of unintentionally started growing up and now… I'm glad I did." He said. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Aww that's adorable! You started to grow up because of her?" Mom cooed.

"Yeah, I guess." Puck mumbled, blush growing more prominent.

I noticed dad stiffen.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Oh calm down Henry-she's 15 and he grew up for her!"

Puck and my cheeks both flooded with red once more.

Daphne giggled at our reactions.

"So what about you, Daffy? Is there a boy you like?" Mom teased.

"There had better not be-she's not even si- er… eleven yet!" Dad said, stumbling over Daphne's age.

"To be fair, I met Puck when I was eleven." I said.

"Yeah but we hated each other then." Puck reminded me.

"That's true-but it was your fault. If you hadn't tried to drown us…" I trail off and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh whatever."

"So you never did answer my question, Daphne." Mom prodded again.

"There is no one I like yet mom, calm down." Daphne said and mom sighed, agreeing.

"Thank goodness." Dad muttered. "I don't think I would be able to handle it."

TIME SKIP TO THAT NIGHT

That night, Daphne was brushing her hair, but I could tell that something was on her mind.

"What's wrong Daph?" I ask gently.

"Nothing." She says, shaking her head.

"Daphne…" I trail off. I know something's wrong.

"It's just… I'm excited for the new baby, but do you think mom and dad want the new baby to replace us so they don't miss his whole childhood?" She asked in a rush.

"Of course not Daph!" I exclaim. "Mom and dad love us and they'll love the baby when he's born also. They'll love us all equally."

"Are you sure?" She asked doubtfully.

"100% positive." I say. "Besides, I felt kind of like that before you were born. I thought mom and dad didn't like me enough and they wanted you to replace me."

"Really?" She asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, but I'm over it now. I love you, mom and dad love both of us equally and they'll love the new baby the same way." I say.

"Thanks, 'Brina." Daphne says, hugging me.

"No problem, Daffy."


End file.
